


Thaw

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Romance-uary [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Silly fluff. Romanc-uary Prompt: Kissing in the Rain





	Thaw

The rain was coming down just hard enough to catch in droplets in Kevin’s hair. Sami was smiling at him, happy mischief in his eyes. It made Kevin’s stomach lurch.

“This is stupid,” he said, just to get Sami to look away from him.

Sami laughed. “It’s classic.”

“Classically stupid,” Kevin muttered but allowed Sami to drag him further down the street. It was only 9:00 in the morning and most of the little restaurants and pseudo chic coffee houses were still closed up and dark inside. Across a parking lot, a tacky brunch place called Tiffany's was pumping mindless acoustic rock through its outdoor speakers. The sky was dreary and the air was just cool enough to tingle on the tip of Kevin’s nose, to tighten the skin at the corners of his eyes.

On the horizon, thunder rumbled ominously.

Sami kept walking until he found a suitably picturesque setting; a stone paved alley, one of those ones just overgrown enough to cover the cracks in the brickwork, the paint on the building just this side of artfully worn. Kevin figured it was a prime location for cheesy engagement photos, for crappy student art films. Kevin didn’t drop his hand, just lingered behind Sami enough to publicly express his reluctance.

“You go this way,” Sami said, pointing back toward the street. “I’ll start over there.”

“What?”

“We’re supposed to run at each other.”

“Oh my god, why?”

Sami shot him a look that indicated he was disinclined to take much more of Kevin’s shit. Over the years, Kevin had developed a highly tuned sense of where that limit lay. “Look,” Sami said. “You asked me what I wanted for Valentine’s Day. You can either run or you can pretend to help me look for a cat.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but turned to walk a few paces down the alleyway. “There’s no way that relationship worked out,” he muttered, just loud enough for Sami to hear. “He was gay and she was emotionally damaged.”

“Kevin!” Sami called at his retreating back. Kevin swung around to meet his face and Sami smiled at him, a brilliant radiate smile that sparkled through the rain. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said simply and Kevin had to turn his face away to hide his own starry eyes. Water dribbled off the corner of a broken rain gutter.

They walked just far enough away to have to raise their voices at each other.

“Ready?” Sami called.

“Let’s just do this.”

“Count of three?” Sami knew better than to wait for Kevin’s response. He took off his hat, rolled it into a cylinder and shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket. “One, two, three.”

Neither of them had thought to put on real shoes, and Kevin’s feet made slapping noises, sloshing in the puddles on the cobblestone. It was starting to rain harder, wind whipping the dead leaves from last year’s fall and drenching Kevin’s t-shirt against his back. It was cold, dreary February cold and the traffic was picking up in the street behind him, filling the air with the smell of exhaust and the sound of rumbling engines.

Sami’s lips tasted like springtime.


End file.
